Zergonian glossary
This is a list of terms in the Zergonian language. A * a- - (interrogative) * a-cojon lone? - how are you? * a-mocar zegon - I am fine * a-nemga lonc - thank you * aaquaren - what's the matter * agalanda - to adapt * ago(l)- - can do * ahrog - stop * -an - very ... * anad - all * anno - man * ara - fire * aranåg - to burn * Araxara - fire-hawk, holy phoenix * artizig - to add Å * ålog - old * ånol - far * ånol-izar - far-sender, teleporter * år - yes * åren - how B * bara - rise * bazal - nine * bern - rich * binesa - moon C * callêg - to look * caresêg - to sing * carulin - hill * cêd - quill * celanon - region * celar - land * cira - girl * cojon - time * comep - dog * cornen - planet, world Ch * cheddå - to drive a vehicle D * dariz - ten * dariz-då - twelve * dariz-kir - thirteen * dariz-midit - eleven * dariz-qual - fourteen * då - two * då-dariz - twenty * dåri - again * deze - six * disêg - to look * doigalte - hundred * -dol - (demonym) * dorsêg - to look E * e-iz-noirat - which one Ê * êrquon - goodbye É F * Fano - God * fenji - year * feon - plains * feril - horse G * gara - lord * gare - lady * gi - rain * gî - new * -gîdo - (past tense) * glexi - star * golar - mountain * gron - eight H * handó - sun * harn - urn * henzaga - to serve * henzagol - servant * hirgen - sky I * idezo - meanwhile * ih hoquas ren (X)-on - my name is (X) * ih nesadelêg - I reject * ih raståg - I refuse, I disagree * iha zolqua - I am sorry * irezh - every Î * -îlen - (future continuous tense) * -îlendi - (future perfect tense) * -îlez - (future tense) J * jarn - wealth * jolgóg - to bear K * kir - three L * -låz - (imperative) * lensigan - rainbow * lerga - sure * lerogêg? - are you sure? * lid - seven * lit - feather * livin - cloud * lombê - to hear * londinog til - I love you * lumo - to fall, fall * lûhimêg - to make M * manón - to work * menoxé - departure * meza - over * midit - one * minqua - thousand * minyåg - to play * mite - woman * miyang - who * muriglarig - assimilate N * naqua - five * -nara - -ness * nargo - hello * nel(az) - from * nerêg - to look * nerina - butterfly * nerr - curl * netto - to have * niri - in, into, within * nirun - near * nob * nointo - island * noro - on * nororeg - number O * osida - ice Ó * -ó - (present continuous verb) * ólar - to sing * -ólen - (continuous, poetic) * ólon - space, interruption, pause P * pare - help * parras - hot * per - and Qu * qual - four * quaroa - what R * ren - name S * sarna - sea * sarx - snow * slato - where * soirezêg - to inspire Sh * -she - like something * shóroe - to listen T * tarnåg - to take * tir - with * tizal - because * torgo - only * tul(lan) - to Th * tharagon - welcome * thene - when * thenis milgonåg - see you again U * unta - under Û Ú V * ven - for * vesk - please W * wayxo - go, go away * wimbu - zero * wixo - cat * worx - centipede, locomotive X * xarn - pendant * xawl - no * xithû - to sing Y * -yad - (passive verb) * yono - boy Z * zang - why * zarag - noble * zaragara - nobility * zarg - lord * zargo - wolf * zayal - light * -zesh - -ness * zeshêg - to force, to compel Zh Trivia * Pronunciation: ** å - ɔ ** c - kʰ ** ê - æ ** é - eː ** h - h, x before consonants and at end of words ** î - iː ** j - d͡ʒ ** k - kʰ~qʱ ** o - ɔ~o ** ó - o ** qu - kʷ ** r - ɹ~r ** sh - ʃ ** t - tʰ ** th - θ ** u - ʊ ** ú - u ** x - ks~gz, z- at the start of words ** y - j ** zh - ʒ * The author based Zergonian on names used for aliens in 1950s-1990s American science fiction works. See also * Bigton * Rinnarit English glossary Category:Lists Category:Rinnarverse Category:Glossaries